Muramasa Ōtsutsuki
Main Character Muramasa Ōtsutsuki (Ōtsutsuki Muramasa ) is an ancient deadly being born into the great Ōtsutsuki Clan, a clan that flourished long ago and is currently thought to be extinct. His abilities revolve around his unique, yet not exclusive, Kekkei Genkai the Dark Release. He has shown excellent mastery over the ability as he has used it more than most who have access to the Kekkei Genkai. He also has the great dojustu known as the Rinnegan. This eye has lead to him being called Muramasa of the Demonic Eye as well as being referred to as the Almighty (万能 Bannou) back when the clan was at it's full potential. Back when he was formerly living, he was sealed into a cave for the crime of killing a fellow clan member. He wasn't famous or anything, as he was just another clan member with a rinnegan, but he was one of the only members who could unlock the true secrets of the rinnegan. He however has now escaped from his sealing, since the chakra that confined him to the prison, has now ran out. He currently has no true goals at the moment, however he is observing and adapting to the modern world. This ancient power he holds will truly be a devastating force for the current inhabitants of the Shinobi world. He currently doesn't reside in any area specifically. He simply happens to appear in certain areas at certain times. Sometimes he appears in different areas at the same time. It is mystery to others how he does it, but he does indeed do this. His main location is in sands in the Land of Wind, in an unknown specific location. Though he has no current golas, he has set his eye upon Uzushiogakure, a village which was once in ruins, and he is surprised of the village's restoration. His newest side goal is to obtain the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Moon. He wishes not to gain all but his eyes are currently set upon the Yata Mirror. Muramasa is the Jinchuriki of the . The combined power of he and the tailed beast has shown to be quite a massive force, as the beast showed it's full potential to Muramasa, demonstrating that it had the ability to utilize the ultimate attack of the other known tailed beast. Muramasa is one of the few shinobi to ever reach his level and degree of power. He has successfully reached the power measurement of the famed Sage of Six Paths, if not higher. He says he feels at if his power is ascending to a higher level everyday and he doesn't truly know if it is, yet he says that to intimidate and boast against others. He knows that he is powerful, and does that to get in his opponent's head, and make them feel as if he is powerful beyond their comprehension, which he probably is. He currently is the leader of Meiji, a group that has very small, yet effective plans for the future of the shinobi world. Background Personality Muramasa has an evil personality in general. He enjoys hurting others and thinks it as funny. His persona is more of a quiet yet deadly mood. He likes to play with others before he unleashes his power and turns them into a corpse. His arrogant structure can be shown when he will undoubtedly battle an opponent just to prove to them that he and his clan is simply more powerful than they can ever be. His longs for his clan to be fully restored, yet he has faced the fact that he is, probably, the last survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Around women, he can be quite the romantic, and will attempt to bed them nevertheless if he find them attractive. Muramasa is a calm individual, yet he can be quiet a hotheaded man. He finds people that tend to be stronger that he first thought they were to be highly irritating. He most of the time never underestimates an opponent, but he usually gives a small thought of their power. Appearance Natural Skills Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai =Shikotsumyaku = The ability to manipulate bones with the usage of chakra. Muramasa has access to this due to the lineage of the Ōtsutsuki Clan being ancestors of the Kaguya Clan. He has shown the ability to manipulate his skeletal structure very adequately. Due to this special and rare Kekkei Genkai, His body has an enhanced defense against physical attacks, which is very useful. This has been referred to as the true impenetrable defense. More to come... Summoning Technique Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Time–Space Ninja Techniques"), are Muramasa's main source of transportation around the shinobi world. It is one fo the reasons how he can get from point A to Point B in such a fast way. More to come... Lightning Mastery Black Lightning Collaboration Techniques Dojutsu Rinnegan Muramasa has a normal colored rinnegan. The appearance is the standard one so someone who isnt very bright would think that his wouldnt be very adequate against them. However, they are wrong. Muramasa has such skill in the usage of his Rinnegan. His main usage is the Deva Path, the power of sending an outward or an inward blast of gravititational energy against an opponent. His skill in this is much greater than most, as he has had hundreds of years to practice in its usage. The skill in it is so great that, his five second duration of pause for the Deva Path has lowered to three seconds. His other main usage is the Preta Path. This path gives him the ability to use a technique that would allow him to absorb and nullify chakra attacks that would be used against him. He uses the others, however he simply uses these two much more than the rest. His signature move when using this powerful dojutsu is the Genjutsu: Rinnegan technique, which allows him to induce a genjutsu upon a opponent. This genjutsu is much stronger than most. Before obtaining the Rinnegan, Muramasa had access to the Mangekyo Sharingan. After the awakening of the Rinnegan, he has retained the abilities to use the Amaterasu, the black flames of the sun and also control and manipulate them. Kokugan The first ability of the Kokugan is the ability to see chakra, much like the Byakugan and Sharingan. The Kokugan's second ability is its most prominent and coveted one; it allows the user to control time. The Kokugan can cause the flow of time to decelerate. The user can cause all time to slow down, meaning that it has an infinite range. The Kokugan, however, keeps the flow of time in the user's personal space constant. This allows the user to move at normal speed, which is extremely fast compared to decelerated time. This in turn allows the user to evade attacks highly successfully. As the Kokugan evolves, the user can cause time to flow slower and slower. The third ability the Kokugan grants its user is derived from the second one. It allows the user to copy jutsu that he or she has witnessed, though not to the same extent as the Sharingan. By slowing time down, the user can gain intimate understanding of how a jutsu is performed by observing its minute details. The final ability of the Kokugan is telescopic vision, which with training can be stretched to 15 kilometers. Tailed Beast Zero Tails Muramasa saw the beast once in a swamp before he was sealed, at the moment a man was battling it. He watched the beast use an unique ability and somehow enter the man's body and take control of it. He was amazed by it, as he watched the beast rip the mans body open from the inside. After he was released from being sealed, He remembered the beast after his encounter with it, scores before. He had planned to capture it before he was sealed and that event prevented him. Then he sought after it after he was released, hungry for more power. Muramasa captured it. He used a lightning technique on the swamp water that the beast was located in, it stunned the beast, knocking it out for a duration of time whilst, as few of his followers, sealed it inside of him as they were taught. The beast immediately took a liking to Muramasa's chakra as it had Dark Release as he did too. That started a great relationship with the beast, allowing him to unlock it's full potential while being a jinchuriki. As the vessel for the Zero-Tails, Muramasa has the ability to use dark chakra, in any way he pleases. By feeding on the negative emotions of people he can absorb their dark essence in order to create dark chakra, and use the dark chakra to increase his overall chakra reserve. He is even able to use the absorbed dark chakra to fuel his dark release techniques, thus making them stronger. As a result of subjugating and taming the Zero Tails inside him, he has gained the ability to transform into the demon itself, while in his transformed form he can access several of its abilities. One such ability is to fire tendrils from its body and form them into multitude of arms that chase after the opponent; these arms can also be used to absorb chakra from an opponent. While in this form he can also move with incredible speed and agility. From the large mouth that appears under the Zero Tails mask, Muramasa can fire a concentrated blast of dark chakra in the form of an energy wave, the power of the blast depends on the amount of chakra absorbed and released, but in its standard form it is powerful enough to cause large scale destruction to the surrounding area. He has also shown in some form to be able to use this blast from his hands while in his normal form. Taijutsu Taijutsu, is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Another form of battle which Muramasa is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which incorporates dodges, and quickly countering, it is almost useless to fight Muramasa in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Muramasa's taijutsu fighting revolves around is his speed. Muramasa possesses great reflexes, dodging most attacks without even trying. Muramasa underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Muramasa'is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused between strength and speed, Muramasa is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Muramasa's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Muramasa uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Muramasa's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Muramasa is a highly resilient man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. He has very good skill as he has been using it since before he was sealed, and he practiced while inside of the seal. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Genjutsu Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques"), are techniques that are employed in order to manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Muramasa, being born with the rinnegan was gifted with a natural affinity for using genjutsu and defending against it. Whenever he chooses to use them he will often be seen using Genjutsu: Rinnegan, which is exclusive to the users of the rinnegan only. Muramasa not only is a proficient user of Genjutsu, but he is also rather fond of finding ways to counter them. Being the pre-cautious man that he is he took the time to have seals placed on the inside of his ears to neutralize any sound based ninjutsu or genjutsu that can affect his hearing. Senjutsu Six Paths Senjutsu Chakra Reserves, Prowess, & Control Sensory Muramasa is an extremely skilled sensor type, a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra (or any other energy type), making him great at preforming it. As a skilled sensory type ninja, he can detect their targets from a great distance (several kilometers away), as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities, as well as tell exactly who is among a crowd of people discern between chakra signatures of shinobi from different populations. Muramasa have even displayed a technique whereby sensory perception can be transferred to other non-sensors. Muramasa is able to suppress his chakra to remain hidden from other sensor types, though he himself cannot use most of his abilities while doing this.He has commented on the 'feeling' of a person's chakra and similar comments regarding the ability to sense high levels of chakra a little, leading to the possibility that chakra sensing is merely a more refined version of this by either teaching or being simply born more sensitive at birth. Another method of sensing includes a physical contact of a medium/surface to sense his surroundings to detect and locate targets that comes into his vicinity. Senjutsu Sensory Killing Intent Equipment Synopsis Trivia *His voice is the same as Obito Uchiha, voiced by Neil Kaplan. Quotes References